Decline
Since Dec, 22, 2012, Psycho Series Had Complications Between Fans & Viewers, The Decline Started In 2014-2016, Notable events *'December, 22, 2012 '- The Psycho Series has started by Jesse Ridgway/RIDGIT STUDIOUS, It has uploaded the Video Called Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, & this is where Psycho Dad Destroys Jesse’s Xbox, & He was getting angry about it. *'October, 2, 2013 '- Jeffrey Jr. provides a backstory about what has happened in the last 10 months, and how he is going to put his planned revenge against Jesse into motion during the filming of Jesse's sperm video. Over clips of the video, Jeffrey Jr. goes on to describe how filming the video took a very long time, especially when Jesse continuously demanded retakes of scenes that he wasn't satisfied with. Finally deciding to put his plan into motion, Jeffrey Jr. starts to complain about how tired he is of filming the video. However, when Jesse finds out that Jeffrey Jr. is doing something suspicious in the sperm video, he demands that he has the camera back. Instead, Jeffrey Jr. throws it to the ground. In anger, Jesse demands assistance from his friends, but most of his friends step back, not wanting to be involved in such a fight. Jesse then gets chased by both Jeffrey Jr. and Boobs as the video ends. Aftermath Seven months after the events of this video, Jesse finally decided to get revenge against Jeffrey for destroying his camera in this video and for humiliating him by uploading both this and the Xbox Destruction video onto YouTube, by showing the Xbox Destruction video to his father. *'May 26, 2014 '- Jesse attempts to get payback on both his brother and his father for his broken possessions (the Xbox 360 from Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox and the camera from Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout). Jesse convinces his brother, Jeffrey Jr. to give him his laptop to talk to a girl online. What he really intends to do with the laptop is to show his father, Jeffrey Sr., the Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox video. Jesse goes outside and finds his father chopping wood. Jesse shows him the video, leading to him thinking that Jesse is trying to make him look like a fool, and without hesitation, axes the laptop. Jeffrey Sr. then snatches the camera from Jesse and forces him to bring in what is left of the laptop to his brother. When Jeffrey Jr. sees the scraps of his laptop, he chases after Jesse in furious rage. Jeffrey Sr. looks out the window and calls the boys out for their actions. *'July, 11, 2014 '- One day, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. decides to cut off some of Jesse Ridgway's hair just for a YouTube video. With scissors at the ready, Jeffrey cuts off some of Jesse's hair while he is sleeping on the couch. While just beginning to cut Jesse wakes up from the sound of the scissors snipping. Jesse starts yelling at Jeffery Jr. and states that he has been growing his hair for "over a year" and tells his dad. His dad doesn't see any hair off and instead cuts off more of Jesse's hair. While an argument happens between the three, Jesse's mother demands that they stop arguing. She then orders Jeffrey to shut off the recording. Instead, after Jeffrey's denial to do so, she shuts the recording off herself. Aftermath In all of the Psycho videos (as well as most of McJuggerNuggets's other videos) released in the following year after this video, Jesse maintained a short haircut, possibly because he needed to get it cut as an outcome of this video's events. However, more recent videos have shown Jesse with a hairstyle with even more hair length than what is displayed in this video, until Vidcon 2016. *'August, 6, 2015 '- Jesse is unable to find his games, upon realizing that his father sneakily raided his room and confiscated them. Jesse then notices his whiteboard saying: *: "Get a job! Get a life! No more games!!!!!" *: ―Dad Jesse finds him outside, with a lawnmower at the ready. Jesse attempts to reason with his father, arguing that he is really good at gaming and that he wants to make a job out of it, to no avail as Jeffrey Sr. says, "You wanna game, but you gotta get a job while you do it too!" and says that he will mow the games over, that way he could get out of his room for a little while, and maybe get a job because he's been out of college for three months. Jesse attempts to grab them, saying "I'm never gonna quit playing!", but is unable to as the games are mowed seconds after. Jesse then bawls over the destruction of his games for a couple of seconds before he realizes that Jeffrey Jr. is filming him, and he attempts to ward him off. The camera then cuts to Jesse standing over the remains of his games, exclaiming that he hates his family before letting out a loud scream of sadness. He then starts picking up some of the remains of his games, even coming across a case that survived the carnage fully intact, although he throws it back on the ground when he finds that the disc isn't inside. Aftermath How Jesse has been able to recover from the events of this video has not been entirely revealed. In Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Jeffrey Jr. makes a comment that a lot of games are digital now, implying that Jesse re-bought some of his games digitally to prevent another incident. Jesse later confirmed that he does indeed buy his games digitally now in the update video to Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, and that he keeps his surviving physical copies of his games as collectors items. Additionally, THE BREAK-IN! showed that Jesse keeps a stack of his Xbox 360 games in the basement, showing that he did re-buy (or at least kept the empty cases) physical copies of some of the games that were destroyed as well. Although, in the update video for Psycho Family Therapy, Jesse revealed that the games Jeffrey brought upstairs in that video were games that he had hidden away. Most of these games would end up getting buried in a hole in Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, although most of them seem to have survived despite some damage to the cases. Sometime after the events of this video, Jesse agreed to his father that he wouldn't play video games until he got a job. This led to the events of Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. *'September, 2, 2014 '- One of Jesse's friends, Buzz came over to supposedly play games with Jesse on his Game Boy Advance SP. Jeffrey Jr. wonders what the two are up to, which Jesse replies that they are talking. Jeffrey Jr. manages to get hold of the Game Boy SP and takes it to Jeffrey Sr.. Jeffrey Sr. had grounded Jesse for two weeks for refusing to find a job outside of YouTube, and he is angered about him playing the Game Boy SP (which Buzz tries to take the full blame for, but Jeffrey Sr. ignores him, claiming that he had nothing to do with it). When Jesse finally admits having played on the Game Boy Advance SP, Jeffrey Sr. throws it on the floor, which angers Jesse since he doesn't want the possessions of his friends to be broken (despite the fact that the Game Boy Advance SP wasn't harmed). Angry about the lack of respect from Jeffrey Sr., Jesse grabs a baseball bat and threatens to destroy Jeffrey Sr.'s TV, claiming that he loves it more than he loves Jesse. Jeffrey Sr. states this is not true, but nevertheless tells him that if anything happens, he's out of the house, although he does express doubt that Jesse would actually do it. Despite this, Jesse proceeds to smash the TV. Angered, Jeffrey Sr. orders Jesse to leave the house. Outside, Jesse is shown to be upset over what he did and doesn't know what he should do, noting that he can't go back into the house. Buzz offers him to stay at his house, and the two leave in Buzz's white pickup truck as Jeffrey Jr. states that he'll try to talk to Jeffrey Sr., to which Jesse yells at him for filming and causing the situation in the first place. *'September, 18, 2014 '- Sometime after the events of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, Jesse got grounded by Jeffrey Sr. and could not play video games until he got a job (as mentioned in Psycho Kid Smashes TV). This, however, did not stop Jesse from gaming, as he set up a gaming lair in the Morton Building in order to hide his gaming activities from Jeffrey Sr.. This seemed to work well at first, until Jeffrey Jr. noticed Jesse's actions and decided to investigate. Episode Jeffrey Jr. approaches Jesse hastily shutting the door of the Morton Building and asks what he is doing. Jesse says that he was working out in the Morton Building and that it wouldn't be a pretty sight seeing sweat everywhere and then notes that he "has to take a shit". Jeffrey Jr., out of Jesse's sight, looks in the Morton Building and finds a makeshift gaming lair. He places a camera not far from the lair, gives the middle finger and leaves to inform Jeffrey Sr. of the lair. Jesse comes back and continues playing Halo Reach until Jeffrey Sr. walks in and unplugs the Xbox cable. Jesse, now realizing he has been busted, pleads Jeffrey Sr. to stop. He declines, dismantling the gaming lair and grabs the Xbox, walking outside with it while reminding Jesse that he warned him this would happen, as Jesse continues making pleas to him. Once they're outside, Jeffrey Jr. retrieves the camera from the garage and runs after the two of them. Jeffrey Sr. starts walking up the steps to the pool as Jesse continues to make pleas such as "I had to buy it off freaking Craigslist!". When Jeffrey Sr. holds the Xbox over the pool, Jesse questions his actions, claiming they aren't right, to which Jeffrey Sr. argues otherwise and states that if Jesse doesn't keep his promise of getting a job, then the Xbox will be long gone. Jesse attempts to get it back, but Jeffrey Sr. proceeds to throw the Xbox into the pool. Jesse jumps in to retrieve the Xbox while Theresa engages in an argument with Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse yells that they are mental. As Jeffrey Jr. taunts him, Jesse attempts to dry the Xbox off with a leaf blower; after a failed attempt, he locks himself in the Morton Building. Aftermath Jesse was able to get the Xbox fixed after borrowing money from his mother, leading to the events of Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. According to himself in Psycho Dad Answers Questions, Jeffrey Sr. apologized for the events of Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox sometime afterwards. However, Jesse denies this happening. *'October, 9, 3014 '- Having agreed with his father not to play video games until he gets a job, Jesse finally decides to do job interviews for this purpose. However, at the same time, he also decides to get his Xbox 360 (the one Jeffrey Sr. threw into the pool) fixed through the use of his mother's money, seeing that he'll be allowed to game again once he has a job. However, his father finds out about the repaired Xbox, and then confronts Jesse about it and the job interviews he was supposed to do. Episode Jesse said he went to job interviews for the day, when really, he was fixing his Xbox 360 from when his father drowned it. His father finds out and confronts him about it. Although Jesse confesses that he did job interviews, his father does not believe him, and he throws the Xbox into the back window of Jesse's car once he finds out that Jesse's mother gave him the money to repair the Xbox 360. His father then reaches for a pipe and smashes out the side windows and a tail light. He then demands the keys from Jesse and drives to a pile of firewood. There, he throws a piece of firewood onto the windshield, not breaking it, but cracking it quite a bit. His father then states that Jesse has to mow lawns until he gets a job, but Jesse refuses to do so and then yells at his brother for not caring about him. Jesse then takes off his clothes in anger as well as in sadness and even falls right into a small mud puddle, before realizing his brother is still filming, prompting Jesse to give Jeffery Jr. the middle finger. Jeffery Jr. replies with "Adult life". This causes Jesse to charge towards his brother while threatening to destroy his brother's camera as the video ends. Aftermath As a result of Jesse's car being destroyed, Jesse got banned from the job he applied for, and instead began working for his father by helping him mow lawns. He also got grounded from playing video games. The car that was damaged has never been repaired, and Jesse had to use his old car in its place ever since. According to Jesse in Broken Xbox One *UPDATE*, he had been saving money to repair it, but it was eventually sold. Despite the negative consequences of this video, Jesse's ban from playing games was presumably lifted, as later videos establish him being able to play games in his room without his father interfering. *'October, 31, 2014 '- On the verge of Halloween, Jeffrey Jr., Jeffrey Sr. and Corn prank Jesse while he is in bed. When they scare him, Jeffrey Sr. revs a chainsaw (without the blades) while Corn sprays ketchup at him while Jeffrey Jr. films. Jesse wakes up immediately and scared, he was. Theresa is woken by Jesse's yells and laughs. Jesse then takes a bath and cleans the ketchup off him. The video ends with Jeffrey Jr. saying, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" and laughing evilly. Aftermath Jesse, feeling humiliated after the prank, decided over a week later that he was going to perform the same prank on his father in order to get payback, this inadvertently led to Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One. Jesse did not speak to Corn for several months until they finally made amends and started filming more skits together in January 2015. *'November, 11, 2014 '- In revenge for the events of Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath, Jesse decides to do the same prank to his parents whilst they are asleep, pretending to chainsaw them whilst spraying ketchup at them, although the ketchup never appears in this video. Jeffrey appears to have been summoned to film the events, though by the tone of his voice it may appear he is reluctant to do so. Plot The video starts off with Jesse calmly explaining what he is going to do, before carefully treading across the Ridgway Residence to his parents' bedroom, whilst doing so he requests that Jeffrey flicks the light switch on when he says go. Jesse carefully enters the bedroom and immediately, Jeffrey flicks the light switch, causing Jesse to angrily respond and start the chainsaw. This mixture of events taking place in about 3 seconds causes Jeffrey Sr. and Terry to wake up, with Jesse revving the chainsaw in their direction. This also causes Terry to dart out of bed soon as she hears the chainsaw. Straight away, Jeffrey Sr. tells Jesse to shut the chainsaw off, seeing the blades have since been refitted, meaning the chainsaw is capable of cutting whilst on. Jesse immediately turns it off and pleads his innocence in not knowing that the blades were on. The first thing to come across Psycho Dad's mind is video games as he attempts to blame video games for the reason why Jesse has supposedly tried to dismember him. (Perhaps thinking Jesse has had somewhat of a funny episode resulting from violence in video games). Psycho dad heads towards Jesse's room with the chainsaw in hand. As he enters, he begins scouting for the video games, Jesse then points out that he shredded his games, which are found when Jeffrey Jr. reveals that most games are digital and now on the Xbox console itself. The console is yanked from its station and Jesse's bedside table is cleared (by means of Jeffrey Jr. tossing the plant onto the floor, causing compost to litter the floor) to which the console is placed upon. Psycho dad swiftly starts up the chainsaw and proceeds to try and cut the Xbox console in half, only managing the damage the plastic surface. Jesse screams and inspects the damage whilst Jeffrey Sr. exits the room briefly. Whilst inspecting the damage, Jeffrey Jr. antagonizes Jesse so Jesse runs up to him and lobs another plant at him. Terry enters the room out of nowhere, querying the condition of the Xbox, to which Psycho Dad suddenly returns with a yellow sledgehammer in hand. He immediately drives the sledgehammer through the Xbox, caving in the bedside table in the process. Jesse is distraught and starts screaming, knowing his Xbox is well and truly broken. Terry enters yet again and starts arguing with Psycho Dad whilst Jesse grabs his Halo helmet and heads for the exit, exclaiming "Master Chief!" "Master Chief Collection" as he does so. Jeffrey Jr. follows him, shutting the bedroom door in the process and leaving their parents to bicker. Jesse is found curled up crying in a tree-house outside, lamenting that Halo: The Master Chief Collectionwould be launching in a few hours, and with his Xbox One destroyed, he won't be able to play it. He requests Jeffrey Jr. to turn the camera off which Jeffrey Jr. says he does, albeit the camera still recording. Jesse, noticing this, finally loses his temper and screams "TURN IT OFF!!!". Aftermath The events of Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One further increased tensions between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr., which indirectly lead to the events of Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving (due to Jesse's comment of "his dick of a dad" destroying his Xbox One being one of the things that lead to the argument in that video). *'November, 11, 2014 '- When the Ridgway family is ready for their meal on Thanksgiving, Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. converse about who gets to say grace. In the end, Jeffrey Sr. says grace, but embarrasses Jesse in the process. *: "Dear Lord: Bless the food that is in front of us. Thank you, dear Lord for all the family around table. And dear Lord, please, I emphasize please find Jesse a job come Monday morning, Amen." *: ―Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. saying grace Jesse complains about Jeffrey Sr. making him look like an idiot. Forced by his parents, Jesse says what he is thankful for: * *: "Um... I'm grateful for the food, I think it looks good, Wal-Mart does a bang-up job, I love it, (Sarcastically) It looks SO GOOD. And I am... grateful for... video games, if we're being honest. And ummmmm.... I'm grateful for... Halo came out recently, and... I look up to the Master Chief. He is kind of my hero, not that anyone would understand. And I'm grateful for Mom for buying me a new Xbox One, after my dick of a dad destroyed it." *: ―Jesse Ridgway Angered by Jesse's insult, Jeffrey Sr. conjures up another argument and throws a roll at Jesse, by making a scene in front of the family saying that he's not part of the family with the way he behaves by his insult. This prompts Jesse to flip the table, and Jeffrey Sr. retaliates by throwing a turkey at him. Jesse becomes enraged when he realizes that Jeffrey Jr. is filming him. Jesse starts throwing pies at his father and then says to Jeffrey Jr. and yells at Jeffrey Jr. before throwing his glasses and went upstairs: * *: "And you! I hope you got your great Thanksgiving video! What a great family this is! Piece of shit!" " I'm thankful for it." "Fuck you." *: ―Jesse Ridgway, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. After Jesse leaves in a fit of rage, the family is forced to clean what is left of the Thanksgiving dinner, while doing this, Theresa breaks into tears and Jesse is heard upstairs screaming. The video ends with Jeffery Jr's Girlfriend Kate (Now Ex. Girlfriend in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad) telling him to Grow Up and Jeffery Jr. pointing the camera to him telling the viewers Happy Thanksgiving and Go Eagles. (Philadelphia Eagles) Aftermath Jesse later admitted that what he did was wrong, and made an apology to his viewers and his family. Category:Events